


Night Terrors

by thatfaerieprincess



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, remembering previous death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfaerieprincess/pseuds/thatfaerieprincess
Summary: The Boy brought them back to life, but they'll have to deal with the memories of their deaths for the rest of their lives.Or, Silas wakes up from a nightmare and Panto is right there to hold him.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly unedited tbh...

Panto woke up to the sound of soft sobs behind him, feeling wet against his neck.  

“Silas?” He murmured, trying to turn over to face his lover.  

“S-sorry... I didn’t m-mean to wake you, m-my love...” Silas hiccuped, his arms tightening around Panto’s middle. 

“It’s no trouble at all, darling, don’t worry.” He laid his hand over top of Silas’s, comfortingly stroking across his knuckles.  “Deep breaths, you’re okay... Was it another night terror?” 

He felt Silas nod into the crook of his neck.  

“You’re safe now, my dear... I’m here, I’ve got you, and I’m never letting go.”  

Silas only sobbed harder, clutching at Panto tightly.  “W-we were dead! Th-they killed us! One m-moment everything was o-okay, and then s-suddenly there was s-so much bl-blood!” He rambled through his tears, curling tightly against Panto’s back.  “S-so much pain... all over m-my body, everything b-burning!” 

“Oh, my love...” Panto had night terrors like these too sometimes, a side effect from the boy bringing them back to life.  It was something they’d have to live with for the rest of their lives, but he was eternally grateful that they still had the rest of their lives to live, night terrors or no. “Darling, I’ve got you.  We’re safe now, it’s okay.” He tried to roll over again, but Silas held him in place, still gasping for air between tears.  

“Th-the smell! Oh god, Panto...! I can s-still smell th-the blood!” He wailed.

“Silas, my beautiful, courageous, strong lover, please let me see you? You hold me when I need to be held, let me hold you now...” Panto begged, trying to look over his shoulder at him but to no avail.  

Silas hesitated and shook his head, but his grip slowly loosened nonetheless, longing for comfort.  

Panto quickly rolled over and wrapped his arms around Silas, pulling him in against his chest. “I’ve got you, my love, it’s okay.... we’re alive, we’re safe, it’s all over now.  It’s in the past.” He rubbed his back soothingly, kissing the top of his head.  “Can you look up at me, my dear? Please?” 

Silas picked his head up, puffy red eyes and tear stained face meeting Panto’s worried, loving gaze.  

“There you are,” Panto smiled, eyes prickling with tears, “my dearest love.” He gently wiped Silas’s cheeks, breaking eye contact only to kiss each one lightly.  Bringing their foreheads together, he held them both close, exaggerating his deep breathing to get Silas to follow along.  

Once Silas’s breathing slowed and his sobs reduced to quiet hiccups, Panto placed a soft kiss on his chapped lips.  

“How are you feeling?” He asked, keeping his eyes locked on his lover’s.  

“Better... thank you, my dear,” Silas mumbled, still sniffling.

“Always, it’s no problem. I love you more than anything else in this world, or the next, Silas. I would do anything in my power to aid you when you need it,” he insisted, holding him a little tighter.

Silas stared at him in wonder and then pressed their lips together, unable to find the right words to respond to how much that meant to him.  When they broke apart once more, he smiled at Panto, shining eyes still puffy and red.

“I love you too.”


End file.
